


Magic moss

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And Emma pays the price, Day 4, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Swan Queen Week, Where Emma and Regina act more like rabbits, swanqueenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has to stop. This has gone too far for too long and Emma's had enough. It's one thing to join a club called "The crusts", it's another thing entirely to get a magical rash because your girlfriend decided to drag you into the middle of the forest and have her way with you. </p><p>Swan Queen week day 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic moss

It has to stop. This has gone too far for too long and Emma's had enough. It's one thing to join a club called "The crusts", it's another thing entirely to get a magical rash because your girlfriend decided to drag you into the middle of the forest and have her way with you. She can't blame it on Regina, not really, but they are exposing themselves to danger when they do it everywhere. Every surface in the house, at the station, in the mayor’s office, even the board room, Granny's didn't survive either. Their latest a tree infected with magic moss that Emma had no idea it existed and Regina was too busy to notice.

 

"How are you feeling Emma?" Regina says poking her head in the bathroom where Emma's currently taking a bath with some medicine to alleviate the itchiness.

 

"Less itchy" Emma was grouchy and replied as such. She was covered from head to toe in an itchy rash. Regina said it was an odd allergic reaction from Emma and that people didn't normally get a rash unless they had prolonged exposure. Emma's pretty sure she had prolonged exposure pressed to that tree for a good 20 minutes.

 

"It should go away within the hour. The spots are already disappearing" Regina said as she bent down over the tub and gave Emma a kiss. Emma for her part continues to give her murderous looks.

 

"Last time we have sex in the forest, Regina. Last time. I'm not forest material, I'm a princess not a forest dweller, and I want to be treated like one."

 

"So you don't mind granny's bathroom but you mind the forest? I can assure you granny's bathroom is less clean."

 

"Yes well we did it at granny's a few times and I didn't catch anything. I do it one time in the forest and I get this,” and she's pointing to her body still covered in an angry rash.

 

"I'm sorry. The place Zelena picked up was safe. It was a great place for a picnic and the hot pool there was a really good gathering place for _The Crusts_ "

 

"Yes the place your sister recommended was safe, the place you dragged me to have sex was not, " and she pouts because damn it the rash is kind of painful being so itchy and all. At least Regina looked apologetic.

 

"Fine, no more forest sex."

 

"Thank you. I'm a princess and you're a queen we are too refined for that forest stuff."

 

"So I guess Granny's is out?"

 

"Granny's is fine."

 

"You're starting to prune," Regina looms at Emma's hands. "Let's get you out of this water and we'll try that ointment I just brewed for you. Then we can have some dinner together. I made you, your favorite."

 

"Macaroni and cheese?"

 

"Yes."

 

"With bacon?"

 

"Yes, with lots of bacon. Wait here, I'll be back in a second." Regina leaves the bathroom and returns with a fluffy towel, pink fluffy robe and Emma's fuzzy bunny slippers.

 

"Come here, Emma."

 

Emma gets out of the bath and Regina is there to wrap her in the towel and dry her. She applies the ointment carefully and then wraps Emma in the fluffy robe. She closes the robe and goes to kiss Emma

 

"I'm so sorry this happened to you. It's all my fault."

 

"It's fine Regina. I mean we've done it in a lot of places, this is the first place that I had a reaction."

 

"I promise no more forest for us."

 

"I'll hold you to that promise. Now feed me, woman, I'm starving."

 

"Come along dear."

 

Regina grabs Emma's hand and leads her out of the bathroom towards the kitchen.

 


End file.
